Little Brothers
by multifandommaneuvergear
Summary: SONFIC. Masamori reminisces his moments with Toshimori and Yoshimori while he is away.


**Little Brothers**

(A Kekkaishi Songfic)

Being the leader of the Yagyou can be tiring. Being around different types of super humans all the time, things can get chaotic. Specially for the little ones how are just beginning to learn to harness their powers. Just moments ago, one of the youngest Ayakashi Majiri broke the wall between his room and the Masamori's. The kid's eyes had tears about to fall. A scene Masamori was already very much used to. He wanted to yell. The incident has gotten on his nerves. He has other things to worry about. But he knew that if he yelled, the kid would just cry loudly. And since this was an Ayakashi Majiri, he might be able to flood the entire place. He just kneeled, patted him on the head. "Just be careful next time," saying that took all his patience. He looked at the kid, wiping tears in his eyes. It reminded him very much of his younger brother Yoshimori. It made him sigh, and look away. When he'd left for the night troop, he never thought he'd miss his family. It was kind of a mess. And the thought of not being legitimate successor always lingers. But now, the last person he'd never thought he would miss.. he was missing.

"I'm sorry Onii-chan!" the Ayakashi Majiri said, and went back to his room with his friends. He sighed. Another thing that reminded him of his brothers.

The kids turned on one of the other Ayakashi Majiri whose belly was a flat screen T.V. Channels didn't seem to be limited for him. _There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation and school comes along just to end it, _the familiar theme song blared, _so the annual problem to our generation if finding a good way to spend it.._

_Phineas and Ferb. _The cartoon Masamori's younder brother's loved to watch. His grandfather being the traditional Japanese man he is, dislikes the idea of his youngest grandsons liking such a western show. But Masamori smiled. He had watched a few episode with them, but the one aired right now was one he'd never watched before. It seems that Candace, the older sister, had found a way to "bust his brothers". But.. she started to realize that she misses them so much, the way they were. A song played.. and as it did, Masamori's heart started sinking a little.

_**Little Brother,**__**  
><strong>__**I remember when you first came home,**__**  
><strong>__**Then came another, little brother of our own.**__**  
><strong>__**Even when you break my toys,**__**  
><strong>__**You will always be my,**__**  
><strong>__**Little brothers,**__**  
><strong>__**'Cuz you're younger,**__**  
><strong>__**We're related, and you're boys.**__**  
><strong>__**Even when your making too much noise,**__**  
><strong>__**You will always be my,**__**  
><strong>__**Little brothers,**__**  
><strong>__**'Cuz you're younger,**__**  
><strong>__**We're related, and you're boys**__**  
><strong>__**Little brothers,**__**  
><strong>__**Little brothers,**__**  
><strong>__**Little brothers.**__****_

The tempo was very slow, very good for a sentimental moment looking back on memories. And that was exactly what Masamori did.

_**Little Brother,**__**  
><strong>__**I remember when you first came home,**__**  
><strong>_

_The day Yoshimori was born. He was only seven years old. He looked anxiously at his mother, cradling a tiny baby in her hands. His mother looked very exhausted. He took a step closer, and looked up at his Dad who was standing right behind him. "Dad!" he said, touching Yoshimori's tummy with the tips of his fingers. "He's so tiny."_

_His Dad laughed. "He'll grow up soon, sweety." Masamori looked at him again. He was so small. So delicate. He looked at his wrist. No Houin. He looked backed at his newborn baby brother. Could it be possibly him? Yoshimori began crying, and Masamori stepped back in shock. Even after a few years, crying was a favorite thing to do for Yoshimori._

_**Then came another, little brother of our own.**_

_Masamori was twelve and Yoshimori was five when their youngest brother Toshimori was born. Masamori had quite the experiences baby sitting Yoshimori. He was sure he knew what to do with Toshimori this time. But turns out, Toshimori was a lot less trouble than Yoshimori, who still cries when Masamori leaves for school. Yoshimori was even crying at the moment, looking at the calm, sleeping, newborn Toshimori._

_**Even when you break my toys,**_

_Toshimori__ didn't so often break Masamori's things. But when Yoshimori and Toshimori teams up in chaos, which wasn't so often either. Masamori was in his room doing his homework, when a four year old Toshimori and nine year old Yoshimori were yelling outside._

_ "Give it back to Masa-nii! It's not yours!" Toshimori yelled frantically._

_ "Are you trying to frme me on purpose? He could hear you!" Yoshimori yelled even louder._

_ Masamori sighed, and muttered idiot. He stood up, and opened his door to see a book of his torn apart, on half with Yoshimori, and the other with Toshimori._

_**You will always be my,**__**  
><strong>__**Little brothers,**__**  
><strong>__**'Cuz you're younger,**__**  
><strong>__**We're related, and you're boys.**__**  
><strong>_

_He can't deny despite his brother making touble sometimes, they had fun making Madarao's kennel. Masamori did the hardest bits. The assembling, and hammering the wood together. Toshimori kept handing him the materials. Nails. Wood. He did it quite cheerfully. Yoshimori did the artistic stuff. Like painting the kennel and Madarao's name on a piece of wood shaped like a bone. When the sun was going the down, they all stood together and examined their work. "We did it, Onii-chan!" Yoshimori looked up at him, holding his paint brush. He smiled, and ruffled his hair._

_**Even when your making too much noise,**__**  
><strong>_

_Masamori's Dad would often make him get groceries when he was younger. But nosy Yoshimori would always come with him, primarily to cause trouble. It was raining, Masamori remembered. He carried the groceries in one hand and the umbrella in the other. Yoshimori wore a raincoat and boots, and felt obligated to jumped on every puddle he sees. Some would splash on Masamori's clothes. Yoshimori just laughed a laugh that could wake up the entire neighborhood._

_ "Sorry, Onii-chan! But it's fun!" Yoshimori turned around and gave him a smile._

_ "Well, at leats be quiet. The whole town might get mad," Masamori said, hiding his annoyance. He regretted bringing him along._

_ Yoshimori looked like he was about to cry. "Sorry, Onii-chan!"_

_**You will always be my,**__**  
><strong>__**Little brothers,**__**  
><strong>__**'Cuz you're younger,**__**  
><strong>__**We're related, and you're boys**_

_**Little brothers,**_

_Masamori still swam in the sea of memories. Good and bad. The trip to the beach. The family barbeque. Ayakashi frying._

_**Little brothers,**__**  
><strong>_

_Birthdays. Snowball fights. Camping. Playing games. Kite flying. Going to theme parks. School fairs. Eating cake._

_**Little brothers,**__**  
><strong>_

_The latest adventure, when Yoshimori went to Kokuboru._

He missed his brother, but he had to wait a little more to go back home and patch up the wholes in their relationship.

**That's it. Hope you liked it. Masamori is one of my favorite characters. And I wasn't supposed to put the Kokuboru experience as their latest, because in the manga, it wasn't. But some of you miht have only watched the anime, so no spoilers. :] REVIEW! Thanks. This is my first anime fanfic.**


End file.
